Second Chance
by starlightneon
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang Harry Potter masuk ke kehidupan Ciel Phantomhive? Dua duanya mengerti akan rasa sakit, dendam dan kebencian. Di Dunia ini akankah Harry mampu mendapatkan kehidupan yang diinginkannya?
1. Prologue : Just my luck

Disclaimer : All Harry Potter character are the property of J. K. Rowling and all Kuroshitsuji character are the property of Yana Toboso. This is nothing more than a FANFICTION that I have Writen.

Warning : Mentions of character death, drama and angst maybe, foul language, AU, OOC, Typos, Master of Death Harry

Rating : T For now

Genre : Adventure, Frienship

"aaaaaaaaa" Percakapan

'aaaaaaaaa' Pemikiran

* * *

**Prologue : Just My Luck**

Harry merasakan tubuhnya melayang, melayang, melayang dengan tenangnya. MELAYANG?! What the...

Dengan susah payah dia membuka matanya, sekali dua kali dia mengerjap mencoba melihat dimana dia "melayang" tapi berakhir tanpa hasil. Dia tahu dia terlahir dengan warisan pengelihatan Potter yang terkenal dengan setengah butanya tanpa bantuan kacamata, tapi tempat ini memang sangat gelap. Jadi memang bukan kesalahan matanya kan? Dan tubuhnya juga sangat sulit digerakkan padahal dia tak merasakan ada yang mengekangnya. Tidak, ini berbeda rasanya, ini seperti seolah tubuhnya memang tak punya tenaga untuk menggerakkan anggotanya. Pahahal dia tak merasakan lelah, lebih tepatnya dia tak merasakan apapun pada tubuhnya hanya perasaan seolah melayang saja yang mampu dia rasakan.

Bosan dengan usaha sia-sianya, dia coba mengingat apa yang terjadi sampai dia bisa berada pada kondisinya saat ini. Seingatnya dia sedang berada di perpustakan keluarga Black, membaca beberapa buku yang dianggap Kementrian Sihir sebagai salah satu tiket menuju Azkaban. Ya, Buku tentang Sihir Hitam. Sihir Hitam Huh? Harry bukan lagi seorang anak naif dimana dia akan mempercayai apa pun yang Kementrian dekte kan pada seluruh kehidupan di dunia sihir. Dia bukan lagi anak yang percaya pada yang "hitam" adalah buruk dan yang "putih" adalah baik. Karena lihat apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya akibat kenaifannya dulu? Setelah dia mengalahkan Voldemort, dia pikir dia akan bisa hidup dengan normal, tapi nyatanya harapan yang dia inginkan sejak dulu tak pernah terjadi.

Beberapa bulan setelah hal itu kehidupannya relatif normal, senormal dimana kematian dikedua pihak begitu besar, senormal dimana sebagian dari dunia ini berkabung, dimana Dunia Sihir tak akan lagi sama seperti sebelum perang dimulai. Tapi paling tidak dia bisa kembali ke Hogwart, rumahnya. Dia membantu memperbaiki kastil yang rusak dan melanjutkan Tahun lama kelamaan mereka yang mengetahui kekuatan Harry yang besar mulai merasa takut dan menjauhinya, dan entah dari mana mulai menyebarnya isu bahwa dia akan menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan berikutnya.

Kehidupan Hogwart pada akhirnya sama seperti Tahun Kelimanya terulang lagi. Dia mencoba bersabar dengan hal itu, mencoba memahami perasaan mereka setelah perang, mencoba memahami ketakutan tidak rasional mereka. Tapi kesabaran pun ada batasnya dan itu dibuktikan saat orang-orang terdekatnya mulai menatapnya curiga setiap kali bertemu dengannnya. Dan bahkan Ron pun yang mengaku sahabat "Sang Harry Potter" menjauhinya. Lalu Hermione? Sama seperti kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya dia memilih menjauh dari Harry seolah bersikap netral, cih benarkah? Dan Harry muak akan hal itu. Dia bukanlah pion yang bisa seenaknya digunakan saat mereka tak dapat menyelesaikan masalah dan seenaknya dibuang saat tak dibutuhkan.

Sejak saat itu Harry memutuskan keluar dari Hogwart dan mengurung diri di kediaman kelurga Black. Tak peduli dengan dunia di luar sana. Pada akhirnya penghuni dunia sihir tak lebih baik dari Muggle. Para pengecut yang membiarkan anak-anak dari usia 11 tahun untuk berjuang dan melawan penyihir terkuat seperti Voldemort, dan apa balasan yang dia dapat? Keluarga tanpa kasih sayang seperti Dursley? Kematian orang-orang terkasihnya Sirius, Remus, Orang tuanya? Hilangnya masa kecil dan remajanya? Sahabat yang meninggalkannya? Berapa pengorbanan yang dia harus berikan untuk sebuah kehidupan yang normal? Normal, rasanya kata ini begitu asing di kehidupan Harry Potter.

Dan kemarin, kalau itu bisa dibilang kemarin karena dia tidak tau berapa lama dia "melayang" ditempat ini. Dia hanya melakukan rutinitas seperti biasanya, bangun tidur lalu sarapan lalu mengurung diri di perpustakaan lalu... lalu dia mendengar bisikan?

* * *

**Flashback**

Harry membaca buku tua yang ada dipangkuannya dengan seriusnya tanpa menyadari kalau hari telah menjelang malam, tak memperdulikan bahwa ia telah melupakan makan siang dan tanpa ambil peduli pada Peri Rumah yang menyalakan lilin disekitarnya. Terus membaca hingga dia mendengar suara samar di sekelilingnya, awalnya dia mengacuhkan hal itu tapi lama kelamaan suara samar itu mulai terdengar lagi hingga seolah berbisik tepat di dekat telinganya. Saking terkejut Harry langsung berdiri dan berbalik dengan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, sebuah mantra sudah ada diujung lidahnya tapi hanya udara kosong yang dia lihat.

Harry mengitarkan pandanganya ke seluruh ruangan tapi tak menemukan siapa pun. 'Mungkin hanya imajinasiku' pikirnya. Lalu mengambil buku yang terjatuh ke lantai akibat ulahnya tadi. Saat dia menunduk untuk mengambil buku, muncul makhluk bertudung hitam seperti _Dementor _melayang di depannya. Dan bayangkan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat makhluk tersebut tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya saat dia berdiri dari posisi menunduknya.

"khu khu khu, ekspresi _Master_ sangat menghibur" ucap sosok itu pada Harry yang _speecless_ saking terkejutnya. Suara makhluk itu hanya seperti sapuan angin, berbisik, tapi entah mengapa Harry mampu mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Ma.. Makhluk apa kau ini?!" Tanya Harry yang sebisa mungkin mengembalikan topeng dinginnya ke tempat semula. Walau Harry tidak mau mengakui kalau suaranya barusan terdengar agak histeris.

" khu khu Lama tak bertemu _Master, _Kau pernah bertemu denganku beberapa kali tapi aku tak pernah mampu membawamu" Gumam makhluk tersebut.

Setelah mengatasi keterkejutannya Harry mulai mengamati makhluk di hadapannya, dan yang terlintas dibenaknya adalah _Dementor_. Jubah hitam panjang, melayang, berkerudung hingga ia tak dapat melihat bagian wajahnya, dan tangan yang terlihat seperti kerangka. Dan suasana yang mencekam, benar-benar _Dementor_... tapi sejak kapan _Dementor_ bisa bicara? Dan kenapa dia tak mulai terjatuh ke dalam kenangan buruknya? Hingga dia tersadar kalau makhluk di depannya tadi memanggilnya... _master_? "Apa maksudmu memanggilku _master_? Kau ini apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Harry sebisa mungkin bersikap tenang.

"Ahhhh, kau masih belum menyadarinya ternyata. Siapa aku tidaklah penting. Aku kesini karena ingin memberikan sebuah penawaran padamu, _Master_"

"Penawaran?" Tanya Harry, apa yang bisa ditawarkan makhluk seperti ini padanya?

"Ya, penawaran, dunia yang kau tempati ini sudah mulai tua, dan Sihir akan mulai lenyap. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mencegahnya. Dan aku tau kau tak lagi bahagia dengan dinia ini. Penawaranku adalah aku mampu membuatmu pergi dari dunia ini dam memulai hidup yang baru. Kehidupan yang kau inginkan."

Harry menatap makhluk dihadapannya dengan pandangan _horror_. Makhluk apa yang sebenarnya dia hadapi? Sekuat apa dia sampai bisa membuat seseorang pergi dari dunia ini? secara harafiah. "Ap.. apa?" jawab Harry lirih.

"Keputusan ada ditanganmu, _Master_." Kata makhluk itu dengan nada final.

Harry tau bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh makhluk itu benar adanya. Dia tak lagi bahagia dengan dunia ini. Tak ada lagi yang akan menghentikannya sekalipun dia pergi. Tak ada lagi Sirius, tak ada lagi mereka yang akan menyayanginya. Tapi akankah dia siap untuk meninggakan dunia ini dan memulai sesuatu yang baru? Sesuatu hal yang belum pasti?

"Jawabanmu,_ Master_?" Tanya sosok tersebut dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang tampak seperti kerangka. Untuk sesaat Harry hanya menatap tangan yang terulur padanya. Dan entah kekuatan dari mana Harry menyambut tangan tersebut tanpa ada perasaan takut. Dia sudah memutuskan. Jika ini memang satu-satunya jalan untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. _So be it_.

Setelah tangan Harry berada digenggamannya, makhluk tersebut mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga tubuh Harry yang lebih kecil berada dalam dekapannya. Insting Harry seolah tau untuk mempercayai makhluk ini. Hingga Harry merasa tubuhnya terasa ringan, ringan, dan dalam kesadarannya yang mulai menipis dia mendengar sayup sayup suara yang dibisikkan ditelinganya, "Aku adalah Kematian."

**Flashback End**

* * *

Setelah akhirnya Harry mengingat apa yang terjadi dia hanya bisa merutuki nasib dan kebodohannya. Kematian huh? 'Apa itu artinya aku sudah mati saat ini?'

"Tentu saja belum, _Master_. Petualanganmu bahkan belum dimulai." Suara familiar itu terdengar lagi. Sebelum Harry mampu menanggapinya, kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan...gelap.

* * *

**to be continued.**...

* * *

Hurraaaaaaaaaaiii akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga XD

Kayaknya ini jadi ff crossover Harry Potter and Kuroshitsuji pertama ya? hm hm?


	2. Observation

Disclaimer : All Harry Potter character are the property of J. K. Rowling and all Kuroshitsuji character are the property of Yana Toboso. This is nothing more than a FANFICTION that I have Writen.

Warning : Mentions of character death, drama and angst maybe, foul language, AU, OOC, Typos, Master of Death Harry, maybe Slash?

Rating : T For now

Genre : Adventure, Frienships

"aaaaaaaaa" Percakapan

'aaaaaaaaa' Pemikiran

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : OBSERVATION

* * *

William T Spears berdiri di sebuah bangunan tinggi di Kota London, ditangan kirinya yang terulur ke depan terdapat seekor burung yang dikakinya terselip dokumen yang hendak ia kirimkan ke markas. Benar-benar merepotkan, dia harus lembur dan menyelidiki kematian ganjil dalam jumlah besar pada waktu yang bersamaan ini yang seharusnya menjadi tugas dari Grell Sutcliff, rekannya yang tidak berguna. William harus menyamar sebagai seorang pemain sirkus dengan alias Suit hanya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya ini. Dan lebih sialnya lagi dia harus berurusan dengan Iblis dan majikannya yang kebetulannya juga menyelidiki Noah's Arc Circus. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Iblis itu mencuri jiwa-jiwa yang menjadi tugasnya malam ini, dia tidak perlu tugas tambahan lagi. Ngomong-ngomong soal majikan dan peliharaan iblisnya itu, entah kenapa William yakin bahwa mereka akan ambil andil dalam banyaknya kematian yang terjadi malam ini. Anak yang memiliki kontrak dengan Iblis itu entah kenapa selalu membawa kematian disekelilingnya, senjata yang terlalu besar untuk tangannya yang terlalu kecil bila William ingin berpendapat. Tapi sudahlah itu bukan urusannya, dia hanya perlu menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tapi—

"Ck mereka tidak memberiku staff tambahan di jam ini—" William menatap burung yang bertengger di tangannya "Bawa dokumen ini ke markas secepatnya." Perintahnya pada burung itu sebelum menyentak pelan tangan kirinya hingga burung itu terbang ke tempat yang ia maksud. 'Sudah dimulaikah?'

"Neee Will, tidakkah ini menjadi malam yang menarik?" Ucap sebuah suara lirih yang mampu membuat William membeku di tempatnya, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari hawa keberadaan orang ini. William memutar tubuhnya kearah sumber suara, dibelakangnya duduk seseorang di pinggir bangunan tempatnya berdiri, membelakanginya dengan kepala yang tertutup tudung hitam dari pakaiannya.

"Kau—"

* * *

Ciel dengan kemampuan dari Sebastian sampai ke Manor Baron Kelvin tak lebih dari satu jam. Setibanya disana dia disambut oleh Joker, hingga di ruang jamuan barulah dia melihat rupa dari Baron Kelvin. Dengan kursi roda dan wajah tertutup perban hingga hanya mata kiri dan mulutnya saja yang terlihat, serta dikelilingi anak-anak kecil yang telah mereka culik yang entah kenapa semuanya memiliki mata yang seolah tanpa jiwa. Rupa Baron Kelvin yang sama menjijikkannya dengan tutur kata dan kelakuannya dipandangan Ciel. Baron memperintah Joker untuk memberikan Ciel pertunjukkan yang dengan membiarkan anak-anak itu mati mengenaskan dihadapannya. Hingga akhirnya Ciel muak dengan semua itu dan hendak membunuh Baron yang dihentikan oleh Joker. Hingga akhirnya dia berada di ruangan ini, ruangan yang sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu, ruangan yang menjadi mimpi buruknya sejak kejadian itu.

"Jika memang tidak bisa mengulang waktu, maka lebih baik mengulanginya sekali lagi. Lihat! Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya sama seperti saat itu! Tempat ritual ini... para tumbal persembahan... dan akhirnya kau... Ciel Phantomhive! Segalanya telah sempurna, mari kita ulang se—" Suara tembakan terdengar saat kesabaran Ciel habis mendengar celotehan gila makhluk rendahan dihadapannya.

Joker yang melihat 'Sang Ayah' tertembak secara paksa melepaskan diri dari kekangan si pelayan dan menyerang Ciel, mencabut pedang yang tertanam pada lengan kiri prostetiknya. Menyerang Ciel dari belakang sebelum tangan kanannya dipotong paksa oleh pelayan tersebut. Teriakan menggema saat Joker jatuh ke lantai dengan darah menyembur deras dari potongan yang tersisa.

"Tolong jangan ikut campur urusan dari tuan saya." Kata Sebastian dengan nada datar.

"Sakit.. ini benar-benar sakit _Earl_! Kumohon padamu! Jika kau.. ingin membunuhku... bu.. bunuh aku dengan kematian yang sama seperti mereka!" Suara tercekat dari Baron yang kini bersimbah darah di bawah kaki Ciel, hanya dengan mendengar ucapannya yang menjijikkan mampu membuat Ciel ingin segera menghancurkan kepala orang ini.

"Kematian yang sama seperti mereka?" Respon Ciel mencemooh dengan menghenatakkan kakinya untuk melepas pegangan dari tangan kotor Baron di kakinya. Menginjak dengan kasar kepala Baron. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau jual dirimu seperti cacing dan memohon pada iblis." Ujar Ciel dengan wajah dingin tanpa emosi dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke jantung Baron.

"Tolong! Jangan bunuh dia! Bagaimana pun dia adalah penyelamat kami dan kami memiliki banyak saudara di rumah pekerja yang masih muda! Tanpanya mereka tidak bisa bertahan! Kumohon jangan bunuh dia! Karena itu—" Teriakan putus asa Joker yang dengan susah payah merangkak kearahnya.

"Karena itu kau menculik anak-anak itu?" Potong Ciel yang menghentikan usaha Joker dan membuatnya mengeluarkan ekspresi bersalah. "Untuk menyelamatkan diri, kau mematuhi perintahnya dan mengorbankan orang lain."

"... Inggris adalah neraka untuk orang seperti kami..." Joker yang terduduk hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, suara yang keluar dari mulutnya pun terdengar lirih dan sarat akan penyesalan. "Kami tak memiliki apapun, tapi Ayah menyelamatkan kami dari jalanan, memberikan tangan dan kaki untuk mampu melindungi teman kami. Itulah kenapa kami memutuskan untuk hidup, meski pun neraka di hadapan kami. Aku tau yang kami lakukan ini salah. Tapi aku..."

"Kau tidak salah, kau bertarung untuk melindungi duniamu sendiri, apa salahnya? Pada akhirnya 'keadilan' adalah kata yang digunakan orang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang membantu orang lain. Jika kau ceroboh, kau yang akan dicuri. Hanya ada dua jenis orang di dunia ini. Yang mencuri dan yang dicuri. Dan hari ini, akulah yang akan mencuri masa depanmu."

Tanpa ada yang menyadari keberadaannya sebagai penonton, sosok misterius yang tertutup bayang-bayang ruangan. Hanya mengamati, bahkan mungkin sang pelayan pun masih belum menyadari keberadaanya. Sosok misterius itu hanya menanggapi dengan seringai kecil mendengar ucapan bocah bermata_ cerulean_. Jiwa yang begitu indah untuk anak serapuh itu.

"Menangis tidak akan mengubah apapun. Dunia tidak akan pernah baik pada siapa pun." Suara yang berasal dari bocah itu, menyeretnya kembali ke adegan yang ada di hadapannya. Benar-benar tontonan yang menarik bukan?

"Black dan Smile apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Ah, pemain baru lagi rupanya, yang besar mulutnya pula. Dan bicaranya pun tak lebih baik dari yang pertama. Apakah manusia memang serendah ini? Lama-lama hal ini mulai membuatnya kesal.

"Tulang sapi boleh digunakan. Lalu kenapa tulang manusia tidak boleh?" Ciel tanpa sadar melangkah mundur, melihat didepannya anak perempuan yang tidak berdaya terlentang dimeja sama seperti dia dulu, pisau yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi bersiap menikam sama seperti dulu, sesuatu hal yang dia kubur jauh-jauh kembali kepermukaan, perasaan itu sama seperti dulu, takut dan ketidak berdayaaan ini—

"AAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!"

"My Lord, apa yang kau takutkan? Kau memilikiku sekarang." Ucap sang Iblis, sreeeet, menarik penutup mata yang menutupi mata kanan Tuannya. "Panggil namaku, sekarang." Hasutan lembut dari sang Iblis membuatnya menyipitkan mata melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Mata itu—

"Se.. Sebast.. Sebastian! Sebastian! Bunuh Mereka!" Perintah itu diucapkan Ciel dengan membuka mata kanannya.

'Ah Faustian Contract itu— sudah lama tak melihatnya, hmm' pikir sosok misterius itu mengamati lambang yang ada di mata Ciel 'menarik.' Hingga sosoknya menghilang seolah tertelan kegelapan dari ruangan itu.

* * *

"Anak palacur bernama Karen Taylor. Nama tidak diketahui. Lahir 2 April 1863, mati karena pendarahan pada 9 Februari 1889. Satu pemeriksaan selesai." Nada monoton yang digunakan William untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannnya. "Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti yang Personnel pikirkan, menunggu sampai sekarang untuk dikirimkan bantuan dalam pekerjaan yang seharusnya tidak untuk dikerjakan satu orang— Ronald Knox." William menoleh kearah Ronald dengan pandangan tidak terkesan sama sekali.

"Maaf Spears-senpai, aku sudah buru-buru ke sini, tapi sepertinya kau tetap marah. oh— apa kau kecewa karena aku yang datang kesini?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa dia yang akan datang, semenjak dia sudah dibebaskan hari ini. Tapi, salah menduga orang itu tidak terduga sekali." Jawab Will tanpa emosi dengan menaikkan kacamata ke pangkal hidungnya.

"Kudengar Sutcliff-senpai mendapatkan tugas lain dan dia terlihat bersemangat sekali. Err dimana ya tempatnya?" Ronald mencoba mengingat.

"Kediaman Phantomhive."

"Ah! Ya yang itu."

"Dasar, membuat masalah pekerjaan saja, ketika perasaan ikut terlibat. Pekerjaan sebagai Shinigami adalah memeriksa dan mengambil nyawa berdasarkan daftar yang diberikan petinggi. Hanya itu saja, tanpa perasaan, tanpa kesalahan."

* * *

"khu khu khu, padahal sudah kuberi tahu untuk menjaga jiwamu baik-baik karena kau hanya punya satu. Dengan kekuatan hebatmu berarti kau berhenti merasakan beratnya hal yang tidak bisa kau ulang. Kau hanya akan menyadari setelah kau tertimpa olehnya. Sudah berapa kali aku memperingatimu hal yang sama sampai sekarang? Bagaimana, Earl Phantomhive?" Gumam Undertaker kepada sebuah rumah besar yang terbakar di kejauhan sebelum melirik dari ekor matanya seseorang yang duduk di belakangnya, penumpang kereta kudanya yang tak diundang.

"Entah kenapa aku juga merasa tersindir dengan kata-katamu itu, Undertaker." Ujar seseorang itu yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan.

"Ah, lama tidak berjumpa." Sapa Undertaker dengan seringai yang semakin lebar, melihat sosok dibelakangnya menoleh dan menatapnya dengan mata hijau indah yang berbeda darinya. Menatapnya tanpa emosi.

* * *

A N : dan yey yey akhirnya chap 1 terselesaikan sudah. Dan mirip (bukan mirip sih, emang disengajain biar sama) anime Kuroshitsuji Book of Circus ep 7-10. Karena jujur aja saya masih belum ada bayangan ini ff mau dibawa kemana. Dan saya juga sebenarnya juga gak tau gimana cara buat pembukaan buat nyelipin orang, jadi ya beinilah hasilnya. dan lagi alasan buat nyamain di canon biar masih kerasa 'dunia kuroshitsujinya'

Review please?


	3. Not to tell

Disclaimer : All Harry Potter character are the property of J. K. Rowling and all Kuroshitsuji character are the property of Yana Toboso. This is nothing more than a FANFICTION that I have Writen.

Warning : Mentions of character death, drama and angst maybe, foul language, AU, OOC, Typos, Master of Death Harry, maybe slash.

Rating : T For now

Genre : Adventure, Frienship

* * *

CHAPTER 2 : NOT TO TELL

* * *

Ciel setelah kasus Baron Kelvin terselesaikan, memutuskan mengunjungi _Workhouse_ yang begitu mati-matian para pemain sirkus itu lindungi.

Dan saat dia sampai di atas bukit, tempat dimana seharusnya panti asuhan itu berada hanya untuk menemui reruntuhan bangunan. Entah Ciel harus terkejut atau tidak dengan pemandangan dihadapannya ini.

"Sepertinya Tuan Baron berbohong." Komentar Sebastian setelah melihat-lihat sisa-sisa bangunan di sekitarnya. "Berdasarkan keadaan yang sudah hancur seperti ini, tempat ini sudah lama tidak berpenghuni. Dari perkataan dokter itu, aku yakin para yatim piatu di sini telah—" menjadi eksperimen menggantung jelas di udara walau tak diucapkan.

"heh— hahahhahahahahah" Tawa histeris Ciel untuk sesaat mampu membuat sang Iblis terkejut, tak habis pikir sang tuan muda mampu menertawakan ironi seperti ini. Sungguh manusia itu—

"Tidak ada apapun! Semua yang mereka lindungi sudah lama hilang! Dan mereka tidak mengetahui hal itu! Mereka begitu putus asa untuk menjaganya— bahkan sampai mati! Kita menghina permohonan putus asa mereka, dan menginjaknya seperti serangga! Dengan pengecut, dengan hina— kita lebih kejam dari pada iblis! Hahaha"

"..." Ciel menghentikan tawanya dan beralih menatap tangan kanannya dengan tatapan tak terbaca "Aku sama saja seperti mereka. Aku penuh keburukan yang mereka miliki. Beginilah manusia. Seperti inilah manusia, Sebastian!"

Sang pelayan menatap Ciel dengan kilat aneh dimatanya "heh memang seperti itu rupanya." 'manusia memang tak akan pernah menjadi membosankan.'

"..."

"Benarkah?" Suara halus itu mampu mengejutkan kedua orang yang hanyut akan pemikirannya masing-masing. Bahkan Sebastian yang merupakan iblis pun tak menyadari hawa keberadaan orang ini.

"Siapa kau?!" Ciel menatap orang asing yang sepertinya masih berusia belasan tahun tersebut duduk dibangku tua diantara reruntuhan bangunan dengan tenangnya, terlihat begitu kontras dengan sekitarnya yang terkesan abu-abu.

Pemuda dengan perawakan kecil yang memiliki surai merah serta wajah angelic walau terlihat begitu tanpa emosi dan juga mata yang paling hijau yang pernah Ciel lihat, menatap kearahnya dengan tajam. Untuk sesaat Ciel merasakan ketakutan saat kedua mata itu terus memandangnya.

"Hei! Jawab aku!" Seru Ciel karena merasa diabaikan dan untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Hmmmm, hallo." Sapa orang asing itu seolah tidak menyadari apa yang Ciel rasakan.

"Siapa kau?! Dan sejak kapan kau ada di situ?!" Bentak Ciel.

"Namaku Arian, dan sejak kapan aku disini rasanya tidak perlu ku jawab."

Sepertinya kepala Ciel mulai berdenyut melihat perilaku orang baru dihadapannya itu. 'Dan lagi pula apa-apaan mata itu? Warna hijau yang aneh, se seperti Shini—'

"Kalau boleh tau ada urusan apa anda di sini?" Ciel menoleh kearah Sebastian yang baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya. Tatapan dari sang butler begitu intens mengamati pemuda yang mengaku bernama Arian itu.

Arian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah iblis disamping Ciel. "Hanya ingin menyapa kalian."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa maksud anda dengan mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain seperti itu? Bukankah itu tidak sopan?" Ujar Sebastian dengan senyum sopan yang tidak mencapai matanya.

"Bukankah itu salah kalian sendiri? Tidak memperhatikan hal disekeliling kalian dan bahkan mencoba mengabaikan?" Kalimat itu dilontarkan dengan nada main-main untuk mengejek mereka.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Apa maksudmu?"

'Perkataan orang ini, kenapa aku merasa dia seperti memperingatiku? Dan lagi apa-apaan tatapannya itu!' pikir Ciel kesal.

Arian menghela nafas panjang dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Sudah jam segini, aku harus pergi." Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menjauhi tempat Ciel berdiri.

"Jangan mengabaikanku seenaknya!" Bentak Ciel, yang menyebabkan Arian berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke Ciel.

"Manusia itu... tercipta dengan membawa dua hal yang sama kuatnya, karena itu manusia mempunyai kemampuan untuk memilih. Dan manusia adalah satu-satunya keberadaan yang melakukan dosa dan akan dimaafkan. Walau dengan banyaknya pilihan yang ada, manusia hanya membawa satu jiwa, itu terserah padamu mau diapakan, tapi aku tak akan tinggal diam jika ada jiwa lain yang kau bawa jatuh hanya karena keegoisanmu." Tutur Arian lembut kearah Ciel, dari sorot matanya seolah tak merasakan apapun.

Ciel hanya terdiam menatap pemuda itu, rasanya dia pernah mendengar ucapan serupa, tapi kenapa seolah mempedulikan? Apa orang ini tau mengenai kasus Baron? Tapi bagaimana? Begitu banyak hal-hal yang memempati pikiran Ciel, hingga dia hampir tidak menyadari senyum yang dilemparkan pemuda itu kearahnya sebelum menoleh ke Sebastian. "Ap—"

"Untukmu, aku benar-benar tidak peduli pada makhluk sepertimu lakukan. Tapi kau harus ingat bahwa ada aturan yang tak bisa kau langgar." Ucapan yang didesiskan dengan dingin kearah Sang Iblis. Serta pandangan yang sejak awal terlihat datar kini terisi dengan kemarahan mampu membuat Ciel tanpa sadar melangkah kebelakang.

Sebastian sendiri sejak berdirinya pemuda itu hanya memasang tampang menyelidik di wajahnya dan untuk beberapa saat terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu kepadanya.

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi, Ciel Phantomhive." Salam pemuda bernama Arian itu dengan melambaikan tangannya dan melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti.

"..."

* * *

Hening menyerang keduanya sepeninggal Arian.

"Sebastian... orang itu, sebenarnya apa?" Tanya Ciel lamat-lamat kearah Sebastian yang seolah mematung itu. 'Apa orang itu salah satu pesuruh dari Ratu? Dan apa maksud perkataanya itu? Dan juga—' pikir Ciel dan menoleh ke Sebastian.

"Entahlah, saya juga tidak mengerti Bocchan."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah dia Shinigami?" Sanggah Ciel dengan menatap Sebastian aneh.

"Bukan, jika Shinigami saya pasti sudah menyadarinya. Warna matanya pun berbeda. Dia sepertinya hanya manusia tapi—"

"Tapi apa?" Lanjut Ciel tidak sabar. Tidak percaya kalau pemuda tadi hanya manusia biasa.

"Tapi pengetahuannya tentang hal itu dan aura disekelilingnya membuat saya tidak nyaman." Jawaban ambigu dari Sebastian tadi mampu membuat Ciel ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau, bisakah bicara lebih jelas lagi?! Apa maksudmu dengan hal itu?! Dan kenapa kau tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu sendiri?!"

Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan wajah datar yang biasanya "Maaf Bocchan, tapi banyak hal yang bahkan untuk saya tidak ketahui. Dan untuk 'hal itu' saya tidak bisa memberi tahu anda, karena seperti apa yang orang itu bilang, saya pun terikat peraturan."

"Peraturan? Peraturan apa maksudmu?" Desak Ciel dengan keras kepala.

Sebastian menghela nafas panjang dengan tingkah dari bocchan-nya itu. "Bahkan untuk iblis pun kami terikat peraturan, yang tidak bisa diberi tahukan pada manusia, ini benar-benar bukan tempat anda untuk penasaran Bocchan."

"ck." Decakkan dari Ciel sebelum tangan kanan Ciel terangkat dan menyentuh penutup mata yang menutupi tanda kontraknya dengan Sebastian. "Walau dengan perintah dan kontrak ini, apa kau masih tidak ingin menjawabnya, Sebastian?" tantang Ciel dengan meraba penutup matanya.

"Ya Bocchan bahkan dengan kontrak dan perintah dari anda, saya tidak akan mampu untuk memberi tahu anda." Jelas Sebastian dengan sabar, "Sebaiknya kita juga segera pulang." Usulnya dengan melihat matahari yang menyebabkan sinar lembayung di kejauhan.

Ciel hanya mendesah tidak pua, percuma jika mendesak pelayannya lebih jauh jika sudah seperti ini, lalu berjalan kearah mereka tadi datang. Dengan langkah menghentak meninggalkan pelayannnya.

Sebastian membiarkan Ciel pergi dan menatap kearah kemana pemuda bernama Arian tadi, mata Sang Iblis untuk sesaat berubah menjadi merah cerah dan pupilnya seperti pupil kucing sebelum berbalik dan mengikuti Ciel.


	4. Azrael

Disclaimer : All Harry Potter character are the property of J. K. Rowling and all Kuroshitsuji character are the property of Yana Toboso. This is nothing more than a FANFICTION that I have Writen.

Warning : Mentions of character death, drama and angst maybe, foul language, AU, OOC, Typos, Master of Death Harry

Rating : T For now

Genre : Adventure, Frienship

"Percakapan"

'Pemikiran'

_Flashback_

* * *

CHAPTER 3 : AZRAEL...

* * *

Saat Harry merasa tersadar lagi, jika itu bisa dibilang sadar. Dia merasa sangat kecil dan tidak berdaya. Perasaan seperti melayang itu masih dia rasakan. Ruangan yang dia tempati juga sama gelapnya seperti sebelumnya. Apa dia masih di tempat dimana Kematian berada? Kalau iya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Dia mencoba memanggil sang entitas tapi yang ada mulutnya malah seperti melahap sesuatu seperti berada di dalam air tapi juga seperti bukan.

'Oh _God_. Apa lagi ini?' Tanya Harry dengan memelas. 'Apa lagi masalah yang aku libati ini?!'

Jadi dia tidak bisa bicara saat ini, apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk keluar dari sini? Mencoba menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya juga terasa sulit.

Yang ada dikegelapan ini dia bisa mendengar bunyi dum dum dum konstan yang membuatnya mengantuk. Yah setidaknya disini nyaman dan hangat.

Untuk beberapa hari, minggu atau bulan? Dia tidak tau sudah berapa lama dia berada di sini entah dimana lah ini. Dia berhenti menerka, apalagi dengan kesadarannya yang hilang dan muncul dengan tanpa kendalinya dia hanya bisa tidur dan kadang menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya kalau terlalu bosan cuma melayang layang. Kadang Harry juga merasa mendengar suara suara disekitarnya walau tidak terlalu jelas.

Suatu hari saat dia merasa bisa bergerak dengan agak leluasa tiba-tiba tempat dia berada selama ini menghimpitnya hingga tahap menyakitkan sebelum dia melihat cahaya terlalu terang bagi matanya yang telah terbiasa dengan gelap.

Yang dialaminya saat ini sangat tidak nyaman, tubuhnya yang biasa terasa terlindungi dan hangat menjadi begitu terasa terekpos dan dingin. Cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan. Dan suara kasak kusuk dimana mana. Harry benar-benar tidak, TIDAK bahagia saat ini. Tapi dia menolak untuk menangis di keadaan yang tidak dia pahami.

Akhirnya matanya mulai bisa menyesuaikan, dia melihat ruangan serba putih dengan laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata biru keabu-abuan sedang tersenyum sambil menunduk dan menatap Harry dengan pandangan sayang.

Tunggu dulu? Menunduk? Harry mengangkat tangan mungilnya. Mungil?

_"Such beautiful boy, I'll give you name Arian, my child."_

_'Shit!' _Pikir Harry frustasi.

Saat Kematian berkata dia diberikan kesempatan kedua. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mengulangi semua dari awal. Dari. Bayi.

Harry menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Merutuki sebuah entitas disana. Dia merencanakan pembalasan.

* * *

10 tahun berlalu sejak dia datang ke dunia ini. Bisa dibilang hidupnya... normal. Keluarganya merupakan aristokrat menurut zaman ini jadi sejujurnya dia sangat dimanjakan. Tidak, maksudnya Sangat Dimanjakan. Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan hidupnya sebagai Harry Potter, dia berterima kasih akan hal ini. Walau jika dia bukan Harry mungkin dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun sendiri. Termasuk hal sepele seperti mengancingkan baju misalnya.

Harry ah bukan, Arian tidak akan heran jika dia akan menjadi Dudley kedua dengan gaya hidup seperti ini, apalagi dengannya sebagai pewaris keluarga ini. Yah setidaknya dia punya orang tua yang menyayanginya dan... mereka hidup.

Arian sendiri dianggap anak cemerlang dan dewasa untuk anak seusianya (karena dia memiliki memorinya dulu, tapi orang lain tidak perlu tau akan hal ini). Arian memiliki surai merah yang membingkai manis wajah kekanakannya. Dengan kulit putih susu dan mata emeraldnya yang indah yang selalu berbinar penasaran, dia banyak disukai oleh orang disekitarnya, walau kebanyakan adalah ibu ibu genit yang akan mencubit pipinya seenaknya. Yang terkadang menjadi obyek ketidaksukaan dari fisiknya hanyalah tinggi badannya yang lebih kecil dari anak seusianya dan wajahnya yang terlalu feminim menurutnya.

"Tuan muda, sudah waktunya bangun. Anda sudah ditunggu di meja makan." Seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Ya aku akan segera turun."

Arian memandang langit-langit ranjangnya. Melamun memikirkan kehidupannya selama ini. Banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan tapi kehidupan yang normal seperti ini, entah kenapa malah membuatnya tidak tenang.

"Master?"

"Hm?" Arian dengan malas menoleh ke sampingnya. Disana disamping ranjangnya duduk pemuda dengan tudung menutupi setengah mukanya hingga hanya sebagian kecil hidung dan mulutnya saja dan beberapa rambutnya yang sepanjang dagu yang terlihat.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Saat Arian berusia empat tahun, saat dia sedang membaca buku di sore hari dengan cuaca cerah dan begitu damai. Arian tidak akan menyangka kalau sang entitas Kematian mendatanginya lagi setelah selama ini tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya ke hadapan Arian._

_Saat Arian terlarut dalam buku yang ia baca tiba-tiba tersentak karena punggung tangan kirinya terasa terbakar hingga menjatuhkan bukunya. Arian menatap tangan kirinya, dia tak menemukan apapun, kulitnya masih sama tanpa luka. Sihirkah?_

_'Apa yang terjadi?' Semakin lama rasa terbakar semakin menjadi jadi hingga dia harus menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan teriakan. Tidak, dia tidak ingin dianggap aneh. Tangan kirinya tetap tak terluka tapi sangat benar-benar menyiksa. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari keningnya, terkadang rintihan sakit terdengar dari bibirnya. Dia tak ingin membuat orang lain menemukannya dalam keadaan ini. Bagaimana kalau memang karena akibat sihirnya yang tidak stabil setelah sampai di dunia ini, dia tidak ingin melibatkan manusia biasa ke masalah Sihir, dia tidak ingin ditakuti atau Dursley terulang lagi._

_Nafas Arian tersenggal senggal, dia tak tahan dengan sakitnya, mirip sekali seperti kutukan Crusiatus tapi hanya berpusat di punggung tangan kirinya, tapi apa itu mungkin? Setahunya hanya dia penyihir yang ada di kota ini atau mungkin malah dunia ini._

_Pandangan Arian menggelap sebelum jatuh pingsan. Tapi sepertinya tadi dia melihat 'sosok itu' atau mungkin ini nemang ulah'nya' atau hanya imajinasinya? Dia tidak peduli yang jelas ketidaksadaran terasa anugrah saat ini._

_Saat Arian bangun, matahari masih berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi. "Apa yang terjadi?" Gumamnya. Arian menatap punggung tangan kirinya. Disana terlihat noda darah akibat cakarannya sendiri tapi yang membuatnya terbelalak adalah tanda 'itu' terpatri ditangan pucatnya, dengan begitu kontrasnya._

_"Ap-apa-apaan ini!"_

_Seolah merespon ucapannya, angin yang cukup kencang tiba-tiba muncul disebelah kanannya. Arian menoleh dan berhadapan dengan mahkluk seperti Dementor itu lagi._

_"Master." Suara lirih sang entitas memasuki telinganya._

_"Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kau disini?! Dan apa-apaan simbol Deathly Hollow ini?!" Seru Arian dengan suara meninggi khas anak kecil sambil mengibaskan tangan kirinya kearah sang entitas. Dia tidak mau mengakui kalau kelakuannya ini mirip anak kecil ngambek._

_"Tenanglah Master dan dengarkan baik-baik."_

_Arian menatap sang entitas curiga sebelum menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya sebal. Tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu mampu mengendalikan emosinya dengan mudah, sejak dia menempati tubuhnya saat ini, emosi dan kelakuannya menjadi tidak stabil sama seperti anak kecil umumnya, dan memikirkan bahwa dia harus mengalami pubertas lagi? Arian bergidik ngeri membayangkanya._

_Dengan lesu Arian duduk di bangku taman seharusnya dia berada sebelum pingsan tadi dan sang entitas yang mengikutinya dengan duduk disampingnya._

_"Jelaskan." Kata Arian agak memerintah dan dia punya perasaan cemas dengan apa yang akan didengarkannya nanti._

_"Master yang telah membuat kontrak dengan saya saat menyatukan tiga relikui membuat saya harus melindungi anda." Arian mendengarkan dengan serius dan hanya menatap sang entitas seolah mengatakan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya._

_"Dan yang ada di tanganmu sekarang adalah tanda kontrak kita." Suara tanpa emosi sang entitas terus mengalun, untuk orang biasa pasti akan membuat takut, mengingat bahwa sang entitas adalah personifikasi dari kematian itu sendiri tapi entah kenapa Arian malah merasa nyaman saat mendengarnya._

_"Kontrak? Apa yang dilakukan kontrak ini? Apa untungnya untukku?" Arian menyipitkan matanya tidak suka. Dia tidak ingin lagi masuk ke dalam hal yang akan melukainya lagi dan dia tak mau dijadikan pion lagi._

_"Kontrak ini membuatmu mendapatkan perlindungan dan tidak ada yang mampu melukaimu, kau tidak akan mati sebelum waktunya..."_

_"Aku bisa mati? Aku bukan imortal kan?" Pada nada harap yang dilontarkan Arian, entitas disampingnya menatap tertegun pada wajah kecil itu. "Aku bisa bertemu dengan 'mereka' lagi kan?" Arian menarik jubah sang entitas dan menatap wajahnya dengan wajah memohon. Kehidupan abadi benar-brnar hal yang tidak Arian inginnkan, setelah perang usai dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang terkasihnya dulu, jiwanya lelah untuk menunggu waktu jika dia harus abadi._

_"Kau salah Master."_

_"Eh? A apa maksudmu aku salah?" Arian mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Dia takut meski dia pun tau. Dia ingat mitos bahwa mereka yang menjadi Master of Death akan menjadi abadi. Dia tidak ingin hal itu, dia tak ingin abadi. Dia hanya ingin mendapatkan kesempatan kedua dan bisa bertemu mereka lagi. "A aku-" Kalimatnya terpotong saat tangan sang entitas membelai bagian wajahnya._

_"Kau pun tau saat kau menyatukan Relikui kau menjadi abadi ah bukan lebih tepatnya kau tidak bisa mati sebelum seluruh zaman ini lenyap, konsekuensi bahwa kau berjalan bersamaku." Pandangan mata emerald Arian menyiratkan ketakutan mendengar penjelasan ini. Harapan yang dia pegang bahwa dia akan bisa bertemu orang-orang terkasihnya setelah dia menjalankan kehidupan keduanya ini... pemikiran yang begitu naif saat dia menerima uluran tangan Sang Kematian, betapa bodohnya._

_"Kau pun tak bisa menolak semua ini Master."_

_Tubuh kecil Arian bergetar pelan, wajahnya ditundukkan, tanpa sadar air mata mengalir tersapukan jari sang entitas. Arian takut jika nanti hanya dia yang hidup dan dia harus menyaksikan orang-orang tersayangnya meninggal. Dia takut dia akan ditinggalkan sendirian. Takut takut takut. Dia tidak ingin sendirian lagi, dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi, dia lelah._

_"Master..." Bisik Kematian ditelinganya, entah sejak kapan tubuhnya terdekap seperti ini. Gestur yang mungkin merupakan penenang dari sang malaikat. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, kau tidak akan sendiri lagi." Bisikkan itu begitu lembut, ada nada perasaan didalamnya, tapi entah pada siapa kalimat itu dilantunkan. Pada Arian atau pada dirinya sendiri, Arian tidak tau._

_Arian tau percuma untuk menolak, sejak awal ini keputusannya untuk menyatukan Relikui Kematian karena dia tak ingin Voldemord menang. Dia membutuhkan kekuatan Relikui untuk bertahan, dan dia harus membayarnya. Ini anugrah atau kutukan dia tidak ingin tau lagi. Arian menyandarkan keningnya ke tubuh sang entitas. Setidaknya..._

_Setidaknya pasti ada hal baik yang akan terjadi._

_"Panggil namaku, Master." Elusan dipunggung kecilnya mampu membuatnya agak tenang, benar. Bukan dia yang selama ini tersiksa akan kesendirian. Mungkin Relikui Kematian diciptakan karena Kematian pun membutuhkan rekan untuk berjalan pada keabadian. Mungkin dia pun juga takut pada waktu yang terus meninggalkannya. Mungkinkah?_

_Flashback end_

* * *

Arian menatap punggung tangan kirinya, dia masih mengingat sejak saat itu. Sejak saat itu pula sang entitas masih tetap menepati janjinya. Terpantul pada cermin di hadapannya, entitas yang bersandar di daun pintu, menatapnya intens. Tak lagi mahkluk menyerupai Dementor disana tetapi seorang pemuda dengan tubuh menyerupai manusia. Sejak saat itu, rupanya berubah sejak Arian memanggil namanya. Namanya...

"Azrael..."

* * *

Terima kasih buat yang mau menyempatkan review

Jasmine Flo

Sherry dark jewel

Gemini Slacker

Lady Phantomhive

Btw Arian means **_golden life _**in **_Albanian_**. Oh the irony XDD


	5. New World

**Second Chance**

**New World**

Hellooo... adakah yang masih membaca fanfic ini? huhuu saking banyaknya acara dikuliahan dan laporan yang banyak banget (tulis tangan lagi #curcol) jadi gak ada kesempatan buat mengupdate fanfic, maafkan saya hiks #nangislebay. Ok langsung aja ke story

* * *

Pemuda 15 tahun itu membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar, melangkahkan kakinya ke balkon yang menghadap lautan luas di salah satu mansion keluarganya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya diterali pembatas, menikmati angin yang membelai wajahnya. Matanya terpejam, jika dia berimajinasi dia bisa membayangkan dirinya sedang terbang saat ini. Dengan Firebolt miliknya, merasakan sensasi angin yang menghempasnya kuat dan adrenalin yang terpacu, merasakan manisnya kebebasan itu lagi.

Arian mengerjap merasakan ada berat tambahan diatas kepalanya, kedua tangannya terperangkap oleh tangan yang lebih besar. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati dagu pemuda bertudung di belakangnya. Matanya berkedut sebal, meski dia sudah menginjak remaja, tinggi tubuhnya tetap saja tak bisa menyainggi entitas dibelakangnya ini. Tidak adil sekali.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, _master_?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil menempelkan pipinya ke kepala tuannya. Arian mendengus sebal mendengar pertanyaan sok polos itu. Tapi dia membiarkan sang entitas melakukan sesukanya, terlalu pagi untuk berdebat dengannya.

"Apa kau bosan dengan kehidupan setenang ini?" Pertanyaan itu dibisikkan pelan seolah tidak diniatkan untuk diutarakan. Arian mengerutkan keningnya mendengarnya. Bosan? Apa dia merasa bosan? Mungkin iya, tapi selama 15 tahun ini dia berada pada zona nyamannya, orang tua yang perhatian, adik kecilnya yang rewel, sekolah yang begitu-gitu saja. Tak ada yang terlalu ekstrim dalam hidupnya kali ini. Kehidupan yang begitu normal, seperti yang diharapkannya sebagai Harry Potter. Ini yang dia inginkan, lalu bosankah? Arian tau di dirinya yang terdalam terkadang juga merindukan ah tidak, tapi menginginkan petualangan-petualangan seperti dulu. Tapi siapkah dia melepaskan ketenangan yang dia miliki saat ini?

"Apa maksumu, 'zriel?"

"Hmmm, Apa kau puas dengan kehidupan ini?"

"Ya," jawab Arian tanpa ragu, "Tentu saja, bukankah ini yang kuharapkan saat menerimamu?"

"khu khu tidak berubah, kau benar-benar masih sama." Belaian lembut Arian rasakan dipunggung tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa maumu sebenarnya? Berhentilah main-main, kalau tidak berniat mengatakannya, sejak awal jangan bicara saja." Arian membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap Azriel. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik tudung pemuda dihadapanya.

Arian menatap mata hijau itu kesal.

"Ahh aku hanya penasaran apakah kau ingin ikut denganku ke duniaku."

Arian memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "kenapa?"

Sang entitas dihadapannya menghela nafas panjang, Arian baru pertama kali melihatnya seperti ini, selama Arian mengenalnya pemuda itu selalu menunjukkan wajah stoic dengan keobsesifan ke arah Arian.

"Malaikat yang lain ingin bertemu denganmu dan Mereka menginginkan kau mengerti tentang duniaku, tentang kematian."

Ah, Azrael pernah menceritakan mengenai mereka Malaikat Tertinggi. Sejujurnya Arian merasa aneh Mereka tak segera menginginkan kehadirannya sejak dia diberi tahu bagaimana 'Dunia Atas' berjalan atau malah sejak Mereka tahu bahwa Sang Kematian yang tak tunduk pada apapun, memilihnya sebagai tuan. Ah bukan, bukan sebagai tuan tapi sebagai 'rekan' yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Arian pikir itu juga termasuk kekuasaan Azrael mereka para malaikat tak mengganggu kehidupannya hingga sekarang. Dan dia berterima kasih akan hal itu.

"Apa kau mengizinkannya? Aku tak masalah dengan hal itu."

"Benarkah?" Arian menangkap kilat posesif dimata sang malaikat. Sungguh dibandingkan Arian, Azrael lah yang lebih terlihat tak berniat memperlihatkan dunianya ke Arian.

"Kau ini—"

"Jika bisa aku tak ingin kau terlibat dengan duniaku, dengan keberuntunganmu itu aku yakin kau akan terjebak ke masalah yang lebih merepotkan lagi."

Wow, Arian menatap Azrael tertegun, baru kali ini dia mendengar kalimat sepanjang itu keluar dari mulutnya dalam satu waktu.

"_Well_ maaf kalau begitu.." Arian berdesis menjawabnya, bukan dosanya kesialan berada dekat dengannya.

"Jadi jawabanmu adalah iya, _master_?"

"Ya" Mungkin Arian suatu hari nanti akan menyesali keputusannya ini, tapi setidaknya dia tidak lagi sendirian menanggung akibatnya. Bukankah manusia memang seperti ini?

* * *

Arian memandang kesibukkan dibawahnya dengan pandangan bosan, siapa sangka kalau kehidupan sebagai Shinigami jadi seperti pekerja kantoran seperti ini? Tau begini dia tidak akan menerima ajakan Azrael, baru 2 tahun dia berada di sini dan dia sudah menyesalinya. Menyedihkan.

Yah setidaknnya kehidupannya menjadi lebih seru dan dia menjadi lebih mengerti mengenai Azrael.

Tapi satu hal yang entah harus dia syukuri atau tidak, dia tak perlu bekerja seperti mereka, melihat dokumen ini itu hanya untuk menentukan kematian manusia. Mungkin jika dia masih menjadi anak naif seperti dulu, mengeluarkan kata 'kematian orang tak berdosa' dengan begitu mudah akan membuatnya merasa bersalah berhari-hari, tapi karena sekarang dia mengerti dan memahami atau mungkin bisa dibilang mulai terbiasa dan menerima keadaannya sebagai _Master of Death_. Kematian bukan lagi menjadi hal yang mengerikan untuknya, karena di dunia ini ada hal buruk dan lebih mengerikan dari kematian.

Azrael pernah mengatakan kepadanya kalau kematian sendiri tidak akan memandang umur, jenis kelamin, kekayaan atau hal apapun yang dianggap penting oleh dunia ini. Semua hal mampu direngkuh kematian bahkan mereka sang Iblis yang merasa begitu tinggi dan agung, bahkan malaikat pun mampu direngkuh kematian, termasuk Kematian itu sendiri. Tak ada yang benar-benar abadi, lagi pula menurut Arian apa enaknya hidup abadi? Arian benar-benar tidak mengerti pemikiran Voldemort yang rela memutilasi jiwanya hanya untuk kehidupan abadi.

Baginya kematian sendiri merupakan sebuah keistimewaan yang harus disyukuri. Tertidur dalam keabadian, tak lagi menjadi boneka dari sang penggerak takdir, tak lagi harus merasakan kesakitan dan kesedihan. Mungkin kata-katanya ini seolah dia ingin lari dari kehidupan tapi— hei, tidak ada salahnya untuk berpendapatkan?

Mungkin juga karena pandangannya yang seperti inilah 'Kematian' memilih Arian atau yang sebelumnya dikenal dengan nama Harry Potter sebagai Tuannya, ya dia 'dipilih', bukan karena semata-mata dia mampu mengumpulkan ketiga Relikui Kematian. Dia yang hanya berharap mampu mengalahkan Voldemort dengan menggunakan bantuan dari Relikui dan menerima kematiannya saat di Hutan Terlarang dulu, tanpa sadar malah membuatnya mengikat kontrak dengan Sang Entitas sendiri.

Matanya beralih menatap punggung tangan kirinya yang tertutup sarung tangan hitam, disana dikulit pucatnya terpatri tanda kontraknya dengan Sang Kematian, berbentuk lingkaran yang dikelilingi segitiga sama sisi yang terbagi dua dengan satu garis vertikal.

Arian berkonsentrasi ke telapak tangan kirinya dan tak lama api biru muncul disana. Dulu dia pikir sihirnya tak bisa digunakan di dunia ini, meski bisa dirasakannya di dalam tubuhnya Arian mengira akan tetap dorman karena dimensi ini tak ada komunitas dunia sihir atau sekolah sihir yang akan mengiriminya surat saat dia menginjak 11 tahun.

Arian memejamkan matanya, selama dua tahun terakhir ini banyak sekali hal yang dilaluinya, seperti dugaannya kehidupannya yang normal berubah begitu saja. Tapi dia bersyukur karena memiliki keluarga yang mau merawat dan menyayanginya. Walau saat ini ibunya telah meninggal dan ayahnya menjadi jarang berada di rumah karena kesibukannya mengurus bisnisnya, setidaknya dia selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjunginya dan adiknya.

Dari kehidupannya di dunia satunya –entahlah harus menyebut bagaimana karena dunia ini juga termasuk dunianya— dia mulai mengambil kendali di beberapa bisnis ayahnya, walau dengan kecerdasan dan ke-slytherin-annya dan mampu menjalankannya, untuk membagi waktunya di dunia ini dan di dunia satunya menjadi cukup menyiksa untuknya. Arian mendesah lemas mengingatnya.

Arian melepas sarung tangannya dan menelusuri tanda kontrak dengan ujung jemarinya.

Tangan pucat lain yang lebih besar dari miliknya menangkup tangan kirinya, menutup tanda kontrak miliknya tapi memperlihatkan tanda kontrak berbentuk sama ditangan yang lebih besar. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Suara lembut dibisikkan tepat di telinga kirinya.

Tersentak dia memutar tubuhnya, Azrael berdiri dibelakangnya seperti kebiasaannya, yang entah kenapa tak juga membuat Arian terbiasa dengan kebiasaan malaikat itu.

"Jangan mengagetkan seperti itu!" Bentak Arian sebal yang ditanggapi dengan seringaian.

Arian hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang dalam menyikapi tingkah entitas dibelakangnya ini, entah bagaimana hubungan yang mereka miliki sebenarnya, dia sudah tidak mau ambil pusing lagi.

Berbeda dengan kontrak-kontrak yang biasanya dibuat iblis dengan manusia, dimana untuk mendapatkan jiwa manusia Iblis akan menjadi 'Pelayan' hingga semua permintaan 'Masternya' terpenuhi, dimana yang menjadi Master mampu memberikan perintah apapun. Kontraknya dengan entitas ini berbeda, meski pun dia sebagai Master darinya, Arian tak mampu menyuruh entitas ini seenaknya. Bahkan tidak jarang dialah yang disuruh-suruh –dia menghela nafas yang entah keberapa kalinya dalam jangka kurang dari 15 menit ini saat mengingat hal itu—

Arian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hiruk pikuk yang terjadi di Shinigami Dispatch Society.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kembali ke rumah."

"Ya, sebelum adikmu menghancurkan rumah." Arian berjengit mendengarnya, sungguh dia tak mau memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"haha." Tawa kecil yang dikeluarkan itu membuat Arian benar-benar ingin mengutuk Azrael dengan Crusiatus, dia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik kesebuah pelukan dan keningnya disentil pelan. "Baiklah kita pulang." Merupakan hal terakhir yang dia dengar sebelum perasaan seperti melayang itu menyelubunginya.

Wussssshhh

Suara pelan angin yang membentuk seperti pusaran kecil menghilang sebelum kemunculan dua sosok yang tiba-tiba berada di sebuah pinggir jalan Kota London.

Suasana sore hari yang ramai karena pulangnya para pekerja yang melewati jalanan dan kereta kuda yang berlalu lalang tidak mereka hiraukan. Dan lagi pula tidak ada yang menyadari kemunculan tiba-tiba mereka.

"Ayo." Ajak Arian pada sosok yang mengikutinya itu.

Arian terus berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah manor besar dimana tempatnya tinggal. Dia membuka pintu besar yang ada dihadapannya perlahan.

"Aku pulang." Sapanya pada ruangan yang berisi perabotan mewah dan dua orang maid yang langsung membungkuk hormat saat melihatnya. Walau manor ini besar sebenarnya yang menghuninya bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Dia hanya membiarkan maid dan butler yang memang benar-benar dia percayai untuk tinggal di Manornya, dan memerintahkan kepala pelayan keluarganya untuk selalu mengawasi dan selalu berada di dekat adiknya saat dia keluar rumah. Mungkin dia terlalu memanjakan adiknya tapi menginggat dia kehilangan sosok ibu dan ayah yang tidak selalu bisa berada di rumah, Arian hanya berpikir untuk tidak membiarkannya merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat bersama Dursley.

Saat dia berjalan mendekati kamarnya dia mendengar samar-samar suara teriakan anak kecil dan suara pelayan yang mencoba menenangkan, sepertinya. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Mempersiapkan diri dengan apa yang dia lihat nanti, sebelum mendorong daun pintu perlahan. Mengabaikan dengusan terhibur dari mahkluk yang mengekorinya.

Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir bahwa apa yang dihadapannya ini bisa terjadi tanpa bantuan sihir. Kamarnya berubah menjadi seperti tempat perang hanya dalam kurun waktu satu hari? Arian menatap datar kekacauan didepannya.

Semua bukunya yang biasanya tertata rapi kini berhamburan dilantai, dengan kertas-kertas kerjanya yang biasanya duduk manis di mejanya. Mejanya sendiri sekarang bisa terbalik dengan sudut yang tidak normal begitu. Dan saat dia menengok langit-langit kamarnya disana terdapat lendir(?) berwarna coklat dan roti yang tertancap dengan pisau buah yang biasanya ada di nampan buah di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mau tau bagaimana mereka bisa menyebabkan hal itu.

Beralih ke arah tempat tidurnya, disana dia melihat sang pelayan yang sepertinya membeku sejak kedatangannya di samping ranjang. Dan bundelan kecil dari selimut ditengah-tengah kasurnya dengan surai merah yang menyembul disalah satu sisinya.

"..."

"Aku pulang..." Ucapnya lesu, sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa tidur dikamarnya sendiri malam ini dan harus mengulang kertas-kertas kerjanya lagi besok. Suara tawa tertahan terdengar dibelakangnya, menyebabkan semakin turunnya mood yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Mendengar suaranya sepertinya mampu menyebabkan sang pelayan keluar dari keadaan membekunya sebelum menghadap kearahnya "Selamat datang Tuan Muda dan maafkan saya atas apa yang terjadi di sini. Saya benar-benar minta maaf!" Ucapan panik dari pelayannya yang membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf padanya.

"Tidak, sudahlah tak apa. Siapkan saja makan malamnya biar aku yang mengurus—" belum selesai dia bicara, benda kecil berwarna merah dengan kecepatan penuh menubrukkan diri ke kakinya. Jika saja tidak ada Azrael yang masih berdiri di belakangnya, mungkin dia sudah datar dengan lantai saat ini.

" 'Ian!" Suara childish teredam kain celananya. Arian hanya mampu menghela nafas lagi sebelum beralih kearah butlernya "Tolong siapkan air hangat untuk mandi dan anda boleh pergi setelahnya."

"Baik Tuan Muda." Lalu membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Arian.

"..."

"_Nasty little thing isn't it?_" Gumam Azrael mengintip dari bahu Arian kearah 'benda' itu berada. Kata-kata itu hanya ditanggapi Arian dengan delikan tajam ke Azrael.

Arian menunduk dan menggendong adiknya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya lembut ke adik laki-lakinya yang tidak berani menatapnya. Yang ditanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Arian dan menolak melepasan dekapan tangan kecilnya dileher Arian.

"Kau bau selai kacang. Baiklah ayo mandi, oke?"

" 'key."

Arian menghela nafas lagi, rasanya dia merasa lebih tua 10 tahun dari umur aslinya. Jika ini rasanya mempunyai anak, dia akan pikir-pikir lagi kalau mau menikah. Dengusan terhibur lagi-lagi terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Aku rasanya bisa mendengar pemikiranmu saat ini, _Master."_

"Senang rasanya ada yang terhibur dengan kesusahanku." Jawabnya sarkastik.

* * *

_to be continued..._

* * *

_AN:_ Cerita macam apah ini. ughh gantung sekali, yah tapi untuk chapter ini hanya untuk lebih memperkenalkan kehidupan Arian. bye bye.


End file.
